The Tails of Notre Dame
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Cast *Quasimodo - Mile "Tails" Power (Sonic X) *Esmeralda - Gwen (Total Drama) *Pheobus - Trent (Total Drama) *Judge Claude Frollo - Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Hugo - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Victor - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Laverne - Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) *Archdeacon - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Clopin - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Puppet Clopin - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Djali - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Achilles - Khan (Mulan; 1998) *Guard Leaders - Alvin and Savage (Dragons: Riders of Berk) *Torturer - Baboon (Skunk Fu!) *Quasimodo's Mother - Maid Marian (Robin Hood; 1973) *Baby Bird with Quasimodo - Flit (Pocahontas; 1995) *Gypsies in the beginning of the film - Robin Hood, Little John, and Otto (Robin Hood; 1973) *Miller - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Gargoyle Coming to Life and Snarling at Frollo - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Frollo's Guards - Weasel Guards (The Prince and the Pauper) Scenes *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 1 "The Bells of Notre Dame" *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 2 Tails' Unhappiness *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 3 Tails Spoils His Thinking to Rothbart *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 4 "Out There" *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 5 Captain Trent/Gwen the Gypsy / The Palace of Justice *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 6 "Topsy Turvy" / Tails Gets Tortured *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 7 Gwen Gets Away From Rothbart *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 8 Trent Meets Gwen *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 9 "God Help the Outcasts" *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 10 Tails Shows Gwen his Bell Tower *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 11 Tails Kicks Trent *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 12 "Heaven's Light"/ "Hellfire" *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 13 Rothbart Attacks Paris *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 14 "A Guy Like You" *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 15 Gwen Falls in Love with Trent *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 16 Tails Hidden Painting of Gwen *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 17 Tails and Trent Find Gwen *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 18 "Court of Miracles" *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 19 Sanctuary *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 20 The Battle Against Rothbart *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 21 Happy Ending *The Tails of Notre Dame - Part 22 End Credits Movie used *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Clip used *Sonic X *Total Drama *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess III *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *FernGully II: The Magical Rescue *Adventure Time *VeggieTales *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Robin Hood *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Prince and the Pauper *Space Jam *The Looney Tunes Show *SpongeBob SqaurePants *Cats Don't Dance *Dragons: Rider of Berk *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *Skunk Fu! *Mulan *Mulan II *Pocahontas *The Three Caballeros *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 Gallery Sonic-x-tails-miles-tails-prower-10457420-640-479.jpg|Tails as Quasimodo Gwen.png|Gwen as Esmeralda Trent.png|Trent as Phoebus Rothbart.jpg|Rothbart as Frollo BattyKoda.jpg|Batty Koda as Hugo archibald_wigs.png|Archiblad Asparagus as Victor Lsp_2.png|Lumpy Space Princess as Laverne Friar Tuck in Robin Hood (1973).jpg|Friar Tuck as The Archdeacon Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Tigger as Clopin Piglet-winnie-the-pooh-5.38.jpg|Piglet as Puppet Clopin Lumpy_Heffalumps.jpg|Lumpy as Djali Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9055.jpg|Khan as Achiles Maid Marian.png|Maid Marian as Quasimodo's Mother Baboon.png|Baboon as Torturer Flit_in_Pocahontas_2_Journey_to_a_New_World.jpg|Flit as Baby Bird with Quasimodo Pacha.jpg|Pacha as Miller RedCat.png|Red as Gargoyle Coming to Life and Snarling at Frollo Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs